warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of Secrets/Chapter 27
Chapter description :Fireheart orders his apprentice to run, and he pelts through the trees, not waiting to see if Cloudpaw can keep up. He thinks that there was only a faint hope that he could outpace Tigerclaw and the rogues to warn the Clan. Fireheart fights back panic as he notes that Tigerclaw had sent out so many patrols that morning, which left the camp with barely a warrior to defend it. The deputy had told him to follow Cloudpaw, so Tigerclaw must have been planning this all along. :Fireheart reaches the ravine, but realizes he is too late and only sees the tails of the invaders vanishing into the gorse tunnel. He launches himself down the ravine and yowls a warning, with Cloudpaw scrabbling down behind him. Fireheart then hears Tigerclaw's battle cry, calling ThunderClan to him, and a thought flickers through his shocked mind. He wonders if he had made a mistake, because perhaps the rogues are chasing Tigerclaw. Fireheart notes that the deputy certainly looks like he is trying to drive enemies from the camp, but he was close enough to see Tigerclaw's claws were sheathed. His heart plummets, as he had brought the enemy cats here but was cunning enough to conceal his own treachery. :Fireheart turns to his apprentice and tells him to find the patrols and tell them to come back. He mews that Whitestorm is somewhere along the RiverClan boundary, and Sandstorm went to Snakerocks. The apprentice speeds off, and races back into the tunnel. Fireheart springs at a dark, mottled tabby and rakes his claws down his side. The rogue snarls and twists toward him, paws splayed for attack. He tries to pin Fireheart down, but the warrior rakes his claws on the tom's underbelly which sent him howling across the clearing. :Fireheart lashes his tail, and his fur bristles as he looks for another enemy. As he scrambles to his paws he surveys the camp and glances at Graystripe while he wrestles with a pale tabby rogue. He sees Brindleface and Speckletail fighting against a tom twice their size, and spots Mousefur as she fights near the warriors' den. Fireheart freezes in shock when he spots Brokentail pouncing on Dustpelt, his guard. He notes that the former leader is still a formidable fighter, even though he was blind. Fireheart realizes with dread that he was fighting on the side of his old rogue companions, not for ThunderClan, who had risked so much to defend him when he was injured and alone. A tiny picture flashes into his mind, one of Tigerclaw and Brokentail sharing tongues. Anger clouds Fireheart's mind as he realizes that was not evidence of the deputy's compassion, it was him making plans with the tyrant. :He pushes his anger aside and plunges across the clearing to help Dustpelt. Before he is halfway Fireheart is bowled over by a rogue cat, and his belly is exposed with no way to twist free. Suddenly, his attacker lets out a wail and Fireheart catches a glimpse of the young apprentice Thornpaw with his teeth fastened in the rogue's tail. The rogue drags him through the dust until he runs away, and tucks his bleeding tail under him. Fireheart thanks Thornpaw, and the young tom nods before he rushes over to help Graystripe. He notes that Dustpelt has vanished and Brokentail has started to make a weird, wailing sound that sent a chill into Fireheart's heart. Even blind, the former ShadowClan leader possesses a terrifying power that seems driven by something more than mortal. :The camp heaves with struggling cats, but a chill races down Fireheart's spine as he realizes Bluestar was missing. Every instinct told him danger was looming, since Tigerclaw wasn't present either. He dodges around Willowpelt and makes for Bluestar's den on Highledge. To his relief, he can hear Bluestar's mew from inside the den as he approaches. For a few moments, there is no reply until the leader's surprised meow asks Tigerclaw what he is doing. The deputy snarls and tells Bluestar to remember him to StarClan. The leader's voice is edged with anger, not fear when she questions if Tigerclaw has forgotten she is the leader of the Clan. Tigerclaw growls that he is going to kill her as many times as needed for him to lead the Clan. Bluestar's answering protest is cut off by the sound of paws thudding against the hard floor of the den, followed by a dreadful snarling. Characters Major }} Minor *Tigerclaw *Thornpaw *Brindleface *Speckletail *Mousefur *Brokentail *Dustpelt *Willowpelt *Bluestar }} Mentioned *Whitestorm *Graystripe }} Notes and references de:Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 27 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Forest of Secrets Category:Chapter subpages